The ship of dreams
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella goes on the Titanic only to go to the back of the to find her right true love.


**I know that some of you may not get this story, but you need to start reading to find out was going on between the other stories, even this one, for starters.**

Chapter 1

"Dad, am I really going to America on the biggest ship in the world?" Gabriella asked her dad and contiued to pack her suitcase.

"Yes, you are and you even see your best friends a board you be alone." Her dad said getting on board the boat with her.

"Gabriella, why don't you take a walk around the ship with your boyfriend, Zeke?" Her mother asked as she walked of to find Zeke.

"Fine, mum, but I'll see you later." Gabriella said as she walked of to find her, but she had a feeling that someone was following from behind her. She looked around and saw no-one was there.

"Hi, Zeke." Gabriella said kissing Zeke on the lips.

"Hi, Gabby." Zeke said kissing her.

"So what are we doing today, Zeke?" She said as the both of them walked around the deck.

"I wonder where your mother is? I know I shouldn't be asking this of you, honey, but are you pregnant?"

"No, but I did notify my mother and she said she happened to know someone aboard the Titanic ship." Gabriella said as she walked away to find her bedroom, then she got changed and went to get some dinner with Zeke and her mother.

"Mother, I think I am gonna get dressed for bed, then I promise that it won't be a late night sleep." She said promising her mother before she walked off to bed.

* * *

"Who are you?" She asked with a panicked voice.

"My name is Troy Samuels." He said answering her question, then pulled her back over to the deck.

"Thank you, Troy and I think my mother would thank you too, Troy." She said twice with his name.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if Troy stays celled with this girl." Zeke said depending his hand and walked towards the collar door, then smiled to himself for a little while and turned to where Gabriella's room was.

"I'm glad that my boyfriend, Zeke said you can stay with me, but I cannot stay with you for long. Because my mother trusts me with her blood." She said and walked back to her cabin, then looked to the mirror.

'I believe that man is falling all over me and in love with me, even though I'm with Zeke.' She thought to herself, then went to bed and woke up the next morning with a smile, then went to meet Troy o the front deck, waiting on her coming out to meet him.

"Gabriella, I was meaning to ask you, but who are you dating?" He had been waiting to ask her that, until she said Zeke, which happened to be her boyfriend, then just walked over to the bar and looked at Troy with meeting eyes, even she just frozed for a few minutes, then finally she forgot about Zeke.

"I'm dating Zeke, but I think he's found another girl on board this ship." She said probably stating herself.

"Well, don't take him seriously." Troy said catching a glimpse of before going to kiss her lips, but she didn't slap him at all, so just responded to his kiss, then finally pulled apart and he let her go freely, then ran after her and asked her a very good question of time, but she didn't know that she was the girl he was looking for along and she decide to stick around with him, but not all the time.

"I don't take him seriously sometimes. He's just delusional sometimes and he doesn't care for me as he always cared for my sister when she died." Gabriella said realising that they both were holding hands.

"Tell me about it and I think I just might love you forever." Troy said declaring Gabriella and they both just walked in different directions back to their cabins, then Gabriella realised that moment had been real, when Troy had caught her eyes from that moment on. She learned that Troy had the feelings she needed from Zeke, but as she said he's delusional.

* * *

The next day Zeke had noticed that Gabriella had invited Troy to the dinner party and he was pleased, but a little bit jealous of him, but he let it slide to a path way, then forgave Gabriella.

"What's Troy doing here?" Gabriella's mother said in a depressing voice.

"She invited him, so be polite." Zeke said as Gabriella and Troy started to walk towards the both of them.

"Hi, Troy." Gabriella's mother said still depressed with her saviour and walked away to the Ross family, then smiled at Gabriella. She finally got used to the idea of Gabriella being with Troy.

"Gabriella, is this the man who saved your life?" A guy asked her and she nodded yes, but finally caught Troy's eyes looking at her like daggers and he walked up to her, then kissed her soft lips.

"Yes, Troy's my hero and life saviour , but who are you?" She asked the guy.

"My name is Jack Dawson. I'm here because I about a girl named Rose and she was on the back of the ship once, but I managed to save her from her doom." Jack said as he wife, Rose walked over to him, then kissed him nicely, but Troy caught Rose's eyes and Gabriella just walked away to find Zeke, but she couldn't find him. Troy came looking for her, but she was in her cabin.

'Gabriella, you thought he was the one for you, but give him sometime.' Her thought said to her and she did as planned.

"Gabriella, people are at the dinner party." Her mother said as she saw her crying her eyes out, but she went to find Troy and saw him shaking his head, then just walked right up to him.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He mother yelled at him.


End file.
